vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Cheerleading
miniatur|[[Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders|Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader an Bord des Flugzeugträgers USS Harry S Truman (CVN 75)]] miniatur|hochkant=1.0|Cheerleader der [[Handball-Europameisterschaft 2010]] miniatur|hochkant=1.0|Hamburg Blue Angels 2006 Cheerleading (von engl.: cheer „Beifall“ und to lead „führen“, also sinngemäß „Publikum zum Beifall führen“) ist eine Sportart, die aus Elementen des Turnens, der Akrobatik, des Tanzes sowie aus Anfeuerungsrufen besteht. Die primäre Aufgabe der Cheerleader ist es, bei sportlichen Veranstaltungen und Wettkämpfen die eigene Sportmannschaft anzufeuern und das Publikum zu animieren. Typische Sportarten, bei denen Cheerleader auftreten, sind American Football und Basketball. Doch auch im Fußball, Handball und sogar Eishockey wächst die Zahl der Cheerleader-Gruppen (Squads). Inzwischen werden Cheerleader auch in anderen Sportarten immer häufiger gesehen. Darüber hinaus kann Cheerleading auch als selbstständiger Wettkampfsport betrieben werden. Das ganze Jahr über finden Cheerleader-Meisterschaften auf nationaler und internationaler Ebene für die organisierten Squads statt. Nach festem Regelwerk müssen die Squads innerhalb einer ca. 3-minütigen Routine (Auftritt) bestimmte Pflichtelemente darbieten, die dann von Punktrichtern je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad und Sicherheit bewertet werden. Die meisten Squads arbeiten konsequent auf die Meisterschaften hin und sehen darin inzwischen ihre Hauptaufgabe. Geschichte Die ersten Cheerleader-Teams kamen aus den USA, wo es am 2. November 1898 bei einem Endspiel zwischen den Teams der University of Minnesota und der Northwestern University im American Football[http://cheerunion.org/Content.aspx/History The International Cheer Union: History of Cheerleading], abgefragt am 1. November 2010 mit organisierten Anfeuerungsrufen aus dem Publikum begann. Dort waren ausschließlich Männer als Cheerleader zu finden. Erst im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte es sich, dass auch Frauen zugelassen wurden. Seit den 1980er Jahren wird Cheerleading auch in Deutschland immer populärer. Es gibt zurzeit ca. 400 deutsche Cheerleader-Teams. Das erste bekannte Cheerleader-Team in Deutschland waren die Cheerleader der Düsseldorf Panther. In Deutschland wird der Cheerleading-Sport, unabhängig davon, für welche Sportart gecheert wird, über die Cheerleadervereinigung Deutschland (CvD) innerhalb des American Football Verband Deutschland (AFVD) http://www.c-v-d.info/text.php?Inhalt=page&ID=22&menu=43&menu=43&HP=Cheerleading organisiert. Europäische Wettbewerbe werden von der European Cheerleading Associationhttp://www.ecacheer.org/ (ECA) durchgeführt, der Weltverband ist die International Federation of Cheerleading (IFC). Seit 2007 gibt es neben dem AFVD (Mitglied im Deutschen Olympischen Sportbund (DOSB)) einen weiteren Verband mit Alleinvertretungsanspruch, da der Cheerleader- und Cheerdance Verband Deutschland (CCVD) als alternativer Verband gegründet wurde. Alterseinteilung miniatur|Cheerleader der [[New England Patriots mit Pompons]] Innerhalb des Cheerleading gibt es drei Alterseinteilungen: * Peewees: CvD bis 12 Jahre / CCVD bis 12 Jahre * Juniors: CvD 10 bis 17 Jahre / CCVD 10 bis 17 Jahre * Seniors: CvD ab 16 Jahre / CCVD ab 14 Jahre. Wobei an Meisterschaften der CvD die 20-Prozent-Regel gilt. D.h., dass 20 % der Teilnehmer in einem Team noch ein Jahr länger als vorgesehen in ihrer Altersklasse starten oder auch schon ein Jahr eher „hochrücken“ dürfen (Ausnahmeregelung). Seit einiger Zeit gibt es die Regel so nicht mehr, von daher wurden die Altersbereiche ausgeweitet. Kategorien In den Altersklassen der Peewee, Juniors und Seniors werden bei offiziellen Meisterschaften der Cheerleadervereinigung Deutschlands folgende Kategorien unterschieden: * Peewee Cheer (eine Gruppe aus 8–25 Mädchen und Jungen, es wird gecheert, gestuntet und getumbelt) * Junior All-Girl Cheer (das antretende Team besteht aus 8 bis 25 Mädchen, es wird gecheert, gestuntet und getumbelt) * Junior Coed Cheer (mindestens ein Mitglied des Teams ist männlich, bis zu 25 Mitglieder, ansonsten wie All Girl) * Junior Dance (hierbei werden keine Stunts oder Chants gezeigt, sondern ausschließlich Dance-Elemente) * Senior All-Girl Cheer * Senior Coed Cheer * Senior Dance * Group Stunt (eine Gruppe aus fünf weiblichen Cheerleadern, die eine Minute lang ohne Pause stuntet) * Coed Group Stunt (eine Gruppe bestehend aus fünf Cheerleadern, davon mindestens einem weiblichen und bis zu vier männlichen Personen, die eine Minute lang ohne Pause stuntet) * Partnerstunt (ein männlicher und ein weiblicher Cheerleader stunten eine Minute lang ohne Pause) Bei Meisterschaften, die vom Cheerleading- und Cheerdance-Verband Deutschland ausgerichtet werden, sind die Dance-Kategorien nochmals unterteilt in Jazz, HipHop und Pom-Dance, außerdem wird Dance auch im Peewee-Bereich angeboten. Bei offenen Meisterschaften, wie den GermanCheerMasters oder dem Elite Beach Cup, werden oft weitere Kategorien angeboten, wie z. B. Individual, Double Synchro Dance oder Hardest Group Stunt. Cheerleadingelemente miniatur|2006 [[Pro Bowl, Hawaii]] Motions Motions sind bestimmte Armbewegungen, die für Spannung und Stärke der Cheerleader entscheidend sind. Diese finden Anwendung in Cheers, Chants, Stunts und Tänzen. Einige Motions sind: high V, low V, T, half T, K, L, clap, clasp punch usw. Chants Unter einem Chant versteht man einen Sprechgesang mit passender mimischer und gestischer Unterstreichung der Aussagen. Chants können während des gesamten Spiels spontan vom Cheerleader-Team als Anfeuerung eingesetzt werden. Sie werden meistens dreimal wiederholt. Cheers Cheers sind, ähnlich wie Chants, Kombinationen aus Worten und Bewegungen, dauern allerdings länger. Sie werden nur während der offiziellen Spielunterbrechung und nach dem Spiel dargeboten. Sie werden nicht wiederholt. Der Cheer ist ein Tanz, den man vor allem auf Veranstaltungen vortanzt. In ihm kommen mehrere Chants vor. Stunts Ein Stunt bezeichnet eine Hebefigur, die aus mindestens zwei Personen besteht. Die Zahl der beteiligten Personen kann auf bis zu fünf ansteigen. Die Gruppe wird dann als Groupstunt bezeichnet. Solch ein Groupstunt besteht aus: * 2 Bases/Sides, die sich gegenüber stehen und den Flyer auf den Handinnenflächen tragen, * 1 Back, die die Bases unterstützt, indem sie dem Flyer in den Stunt hilft, durch Zählen alles koordiniert und bei „gestandenen Figuren“ die Fußgelenke des Flyers umfasst und nach oben drückt, bzw. den Flyer bei einer „Wurf-Figur“ in einem High-v auffängt. * 1 Flyer/Top. Diese Person wird von den anderen getragen und vollführt oben verschiedene Motions und Figuren, die das Herz des Stunts bilden. * 1 Front, die für die Sicherheit des Stunts verantwortlich ist und den Sides hilft die Last zu tragen, indem sie sie an den Handgelenken unterstützt. Setzt man mehrere Stunts zu einem größeren Gesamtbild zusammen, bezeichnet man dies als Pyramide. Die Anzahl der beteiligten Personen ist hier unbegrenzt. Pyramiden können bis zu vier Körperlängen hoch gebaut werden. Die „Säulen“ der Pyramide bzw. des Stunts bilden die Bases, die die anderen Personen hochheben. Die oberen Personen heißen Top oder Top-Flyer. Sollte die Pyramide drei oder mehr Körperlängen betragen, werden die „mittleren“ Personen als Middle Layer, bezeichnet. Basket Toss Wird ein Flyer hoch in die Luft geworfen, und macht dort eine bestimmte Bewegung (vergleichbar mit Jumps), so nennt man dies Basket Toss, oder kurz Toss. Die beiden Bases der Toss-Group umschließen hierbei ihre Handgelenke so, dass sich eine Art Korb bildet. Der Flyer steigt mit seinen Füßen hinein und wird hoch in die Luft geworfen. An einem Basket Toss sind 4 bis 5 Leute beteiligt; Bewegungen sind u.a. Salto, Back Tuck, Toe-Touch, Pike. Jumps Jumps, auf Deutsch Sprünge, können in Cheers, aber auch in Tänze eingebaut werden. Sie sollen Freude zum Ausdruck bringen und werden deshalb auch oft ausgeführt, wenn die Mannschaft punktet. Es gibt Sprünge wie den Toetouch, bei dem man die Beine im rechten Winkel vom Oberkörper abknickt und spreizt und die Arme parallel dazu hält. Andere Sprünge sind: Pike, Tuck, Double Nine, Double Hook , Spread Eagle, Herkey, Hurdler, Around the World (Kombination aus Toe Touch und Pike) usw. Jumps sind besondere Sprünge, die je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad viel Übung erfordern und mit denen auf Meisterschaften unterschiedliche Punktzahlen erreicht werden können. Dance miniatur|Die Magic Paws Cheerleader beim Dance Dance, auf Deutsch Tanz, ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Cheerleadings. In vielen Cheerleader-Teams haben sich bereits spezielle Dance-Teams herausgebildet, die sich ausschließlich dem Tanzen widmen. Auf Meisterschaften treten diese Teams in einer eigenen Kategorie an. Der Cheerdance ist eine Tanzrichtung für sich, da die Bewegungen klarer und härter als in den meisten anderen Tanzstilen sind. Sie müssen schließlich auch von einem weit entfernten Publikum erkannt werden. Außerdem trifft man im Cheerdance auch Jumps und die Bewegungen aus Stunts an. Spotter Spotter sind Personen, die einen Stunt absichern. Sie können sowohl aus dem auftretenden Team kommen (intern) oder zusätzliche Personen sein die ansonsten nicht am Programm teilnehmen (extern). Externe Spotter dürfen im Gegensatz zu internen Spottern nicht aktiv eingreifen oder einen Beitrag zum Auftritt leisten. Die Hauptaufgabe des Spotters besteht darin, beim Zusammenbruch einer Pyramide fallende Cheerleader aufzufangen bzw. den Sturz abzuschwächen, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Tumbling Unter Tumbling versteht man alle Elemente des Bodenturnens, wie zum Beispiel Handstand, Flickflack, (gestreckter) Salto, Schraube, Radschlag, Radwende, Handstandüberschlag usw. Diese können ebenfalls während der gesamten Choreographie gezeigt werden. Oft turnen Tumbler, während der Rest des Teams eine Pyramide aufbaut. Props (Requisiten) Props werden die Hilfsmittel genannt, die die Cheerleader während ihrer Performance benutzen können. Am bekanntesten sind die so genannten Pompons, die im Volksmunde oft als „Puschel“ bezeichnet werden. Auch Fahnen, Schilder, Pappmegaphone und viele andere Props können in einer Cheerleadingdarbietung zu sehen sein. Siehe auch * National Football League Cheerleading * Ōendan Weblinks * Cheerleading- und Cheerdance-Verband Deutschland * Cheerleader-Vereinigung Deutschland * CHEERCITY - Cheerleading News, Teamlisten, Meisterschaften Termine, Tipps und Tricks, Bilder * Motions Online Cheerleader Magazin * Cheerleading Fotos von der 5. Internationale Meisterschaft Beach Cup, 21. November 2009 * Cheerleading Fotos von der 19. Berlin / Brandenburg Cheerleading Meisterschaft, 16. Januar 2010 * Cheerleading Fotos von der 20. Berlin / Brandenburg Cheerleading Meisterschaft, 29. Januar 2011 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Cheerleading Kategorie:Showtanz Kategorie:Tanzsport Kategorie:American Football Kategorie:Basketball da:Cheerleading en:Cheerleading es:Animación (deporte) it:Cheerleading ja:チアリーダー ksh:Cheerleader mhr:Черлидинг ru:Черлидинг }}